Masquerade
by whitebluetea
Summary: Her best friend was always there for her. He wanted to give the best gift she'll receive. But what happens when the mask starts to uncover?


_Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

 _Had some trouble with herself_

 _He was always there to help her, she_

 _Always belonged to someone else_

"Malcolm, what are you up to? You know that I have finals this-"

The blonde cut her off and smiled at her, "Oh, Reyna. Someday you'll thank me for this." The darked haired rolled her eyes. 'Tonight is the night', as somebody would tell her. And that person was Malcolm.

Reyna brushed her hair and sneered at him, "I really have no time for your shenanigans." He rested his arms around her shoulders as he waved his hand to the ceiling, "Imagine this, Rey-You're the princess in distress and a knight in shining armor will sweep you off your feet in front of everybody."

The girl snorted while she was sitting, "That would rather be a nightmare. I will _never_ let that happen in my life."

"Says the knight, herself." Malcolm retorted. She laughed and took it as a compliment. Reyna had a family to impress and won't let anyone block her from doing it. Especially that 'knight in shining armor' that her best friend was talking about. She was the head in class. She was leader and had to act like one. Reyna took a sip of her coffee and shooed him away, "I'm studying."

Malcolm drank his orange juice and looked at his imaginary watch, "You've been doing that for 6 hours, 32 minutes and most likely 16 seconds." She wasn't surprised when she heard him right, his mother won a Noble Prize after all and god knows how much more awards. "Don't hesitate, I was planning to extend my time."

He protested, "Look, I'm worried, okay? You might overwork again and that's not on my schedule." Reyna sneered at him then shrugged it off, "I'm used to that. I may even be immune to it." Malcolm cursed under his breath.

"That's what I hate about you."

Reyna shot her eyes to Malcolm's, "Just leave if I'm annoying you. I didn't even have to remind you that, you're already smart, Malcolm." She could tell that this little conversation they had was not going so well.

Malcolm sighed and sat next to her, "I'll wait. So. . ." He was thinking of something what they could talk about. But nothing came in mind. He rested his head on the table, clearly he didn't know what to do with his life. He suggested, "You need help with your studies?"

"Me? Help? You know that I don't do that."

"Yeah, you don't. Sorry for the mistake, Ms. Know-it all." He grinned. Malcolm took a peek of her math book, which bothered Reyna. She wanted to throw him from the window and yell at him that he was a creep. The girl laughed at that scenario. Her best friend wiggled his eyebrows, "What? Did I do something that could finally make you laugh?"

She laughed harder, it bothered Malcolm a bit. He didn't see that side of her. "I-I-You're starting to scare me, Reyna."

Reyna mused, "Hm, I should do it often-" She moved her book aside and rested her head on the table, meeting Malcolm's gray eyes. "I'll take a rest. Tell me what you're up to."

"Forget it. I know you won't do it anyway." Malcolm said and pretended to give up. He wants to help her and give her a gift that she'll never forget. "If you could just tell me what it is, then maybe I would." He flickered her forehead, "Just look forward for tonight. Didn't the other girls invite you?"

He was right. Annabeth, Hazel and Piper was forcing her to go Hazel's 15th birthday party. Of course, how could she ignore Hazel growing into a fine woman? Reyna was proud of her, but then mid exams was blocking her way. Her plan was that she has to study all day and night, and her only break was the party. "Malcolm," She said. "Leave, I have to do study if I want to go to that party."

Malcolm stood and ruffled her hair, "Sure. See you later." Reyna heard the door slammed shut, she murmured to herself and took a sip of her cold and bitter coffee. She knew that today was going to be a long day.

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I_

 _Want to make you feel beautiful_

 _I know I tend to get so insecure_

 _It doesn't matter anymore_

He was disappointed, Malcolm was unsure of himself for the first time. Reyna was one complicated girl and he hated it. Understanding her was like answering a crossword without an answer. Though, he wished that she could find the perfect guy for her. Malcolm pitied her so much, the least he could do is to give a reward.

I

The guy went out of the room. Malcolm got his phone and contacted his friend, "Hey."

"Hey, bro."

He furrowed and checked if he called the right person. "Where's Annabeth?" The caller laughed and yelled off the phone, "Annabeth! Your brother wants to talk to you!"

There was a female voice shouting from the background, "I'm right here beside you, why did you have to yell?"

Malcolm can imagine them, Percy was scratching his head while Annabeth took a sip of her coffee. "Hey, Malcolm. What's the problem?"

"About Reyna's guy." He answered. Now, Malcolm's plan sounded ridiculous. But he sure wish that it will work successfully if no one messes up. He told his friends about his gift for Reyna. "Why aren't you asking Percy instead?" Annabeth snorted.

He didn't know why he thought of that, there was something bugging him. He knows. But just doesn't know yet. "Oh, yeah. I'd like to talk to him."

"Yeah? About my cousin. . . He said he might go late because he couldn't find what to wear."

"Uh-huh."

Annabeth was laughing at Percy over the phone. "What kind of excuse is that? It's basically stupid." Malcolm agreed with his sister. The phone kept doing these annoying sounds, the phone was on speaker mode the whole time. "Ow! Annabeth stop! I can't—NO DON'T YOU DARE—" Awesome, the call ended.

Malcolm went to the library hall, since Reyna wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She was such a killjoy that way. He almost forgot Lupa, the school's librarian, wanted to talk to him after visiting Reyna. Just before he could go to the Lupa, a blonde was talking to her. Tall, blue eyes and that scar on the side of his lip? The guy just wore red shirt and plain jeans.

He knew that he seen him before. Percy had describe what the guy looks like. "Are you going to that party, Lupa?" The stranger asked her. That was so odd for Malcolm, he visits the library everyday. He swore that this was the first time seeing the guy now.

Overhearing was all he did the entire time. He figured out who the guy was. Malcolm had to admit, he wanted to tell that guy what his plan was for Reyna. They don't even know each other, practically useless. "Hazel grew up well, huh?" The guy nodded and smiled as if he grew up with Hazel. Did he? Malcolm and Hazel weren't that close, but he doesn't hear anyone talking about him.

"I don't know what's making me nervous about the party, honestly. I know Percy's hiding something."

Lupa continued stamping the stacks of books, "We just have to wait and see, don't we Jason?" Jason! That was the guy's name he was thinking about. Percy's cousin and etcetera. A book fell on top of the bookshelf he was leaning on while eavesdropping. He heard Jason's voice coming by, "I'll check it out."

Malcolm stood up normally, and had to act cool. He quickly got a sunglass from somebody's shirt and picked up the book that fell. He started reading at a random page while covering his face when the guy passed by . Malcolm got hesitant because Jason's legs wasn't moving at all. "Yes?" Malcolm asked the guy, as if he was bothering him.

Jason showed up an odd smile, Malcolm wouldn't even call it a smile. "Is that The Secrets of World War I?" He flipped his book and look at the cover. "Oh. . . well yeah!"

"May I borrow?"

He nodded, wow, this guy is so perfect for Reyna. Military interest? Check. Reyna loves giving lectures about war histories to Malcolm especially. As best as Malcolm try not to get sleepy, he finds it interesting least of the time. Jason smiled again in amused, "I've been asking Lupa to get me this every time I visit— What's your name?"

"Malcolm. . .?" Some girl answered the question for him already. That was so Reyna's voice, she was looking for him. Why on Earth would she show up now? He ignored her and tried speaking up. But Jason kept confusingly stare at him. "I'm—"

The both of them could clearly hear wooden sandals hitting the ground. "There you are," She sneered while carrying her books and her glasses were hanging sideways. Her books were all stacked up that it could cover her face. Malcolm got half of the books she was carrying. Her hair was messy enough for sure.

Reyna scanned Malcolm as if he was doing something wrong. Her sharp eyes darted his gray eyes. "Why are you holding that?" Her finger tried to point out the lowest book Malcolm was carrying. Jason saw the tension between the two, he just had to help out the stranger. "Well, I asked him to carry it for a while for me." He itched the back of his neck with a pity tone in his voice.

Her fingers pointed to the both of them, " _Friends_?"

"I give up—"

"We're old pals, Rey. Did you know he's a war nerd too? Just like you." Malcolm gave out the cheesiest smile. They good together, to be honest.


End file.
